planetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isakii Aerodynamics and Space Research Association
The Isakii Aerodynamics and Space Research Association, or IASRA, is the primary air and space agency in Isakii. It was formed in 1932 by a man named Dmitri Dyventi. They were the first to land on the moon. History In 1929, Dmitri Dyventi, contacted the Isakii government about the possibility of space exploration. They sent back a message to him in January of 1930 telling him to come to Rheninstan to show them the various scientific explanations of space travel. In late March of the same year, Dmitri gathered his team of experts to travel with him via plane to the capitol. When they arrived, the instantly headed for the capitol building to show the government officials. They stayed in Rheninstan for a period of months before the final decision was made. Isakii oficials and government hired scientists were convinced that the man was correct; space travel was possible. One year later, in September, Dmitri and his team was awarded 2,000,000 IGD to start a space research agency. They then started IASRA in 1932. After the Second World War (1935-1949), the first rocket was made. It was unmanned, because they didn't know whether it would work or not. On the launch date (June 8, 1951), it launched into space successfully. After another 5 years of work, in 1956, the first rocket containing astronauts was finished. On it's launch date (June 23, 1956), it launched successfully. It came down to back to Earth two days later. Everyone had survived. Finally, a space lander was launched in 1959 with only two astronauts in it. They successfully landed on the moon, but only one man could walk on it. His name was Henry Konski. Many years later, during the Cold War, right after the War for Myrushan (1968-1971), IASRA launched it's first satellite in 1972. It's goal was to map the entire planet of Earth. It did, but it couldn't continue because Chi Con launched a ballistic missile at it. It then landed and gave the data to the Isakii government. Eventually, the Isakii military realized the importance of satellite imagery. The Isakii government ordered the production of three satellites by IASRA. One took photography of the Earth, with extremely high quality. That one was known as Space Eye. Another relayed information about targets to military units to increase ease of use with guided weapons. It was known as Smarty. The last one was produced to monitor enemy territory, non stop. It was called Galactic Noir. After that, IASRA produced an aircraft that was designed to fly at a high altitude and relay information from all satellites. It was slow, though, and was shot down by Chi Con fighters during the Hellenic-African War. Ever since 1993 they've been running pretty normal operations. Space Shuttles *''Live Free or Die Hard'' Objective: Launch a team of astronauts into space. **Completed: 1951 *''We Win'' Objective: Launch two astronauts to the moon. **Completed: 1956 *''Jay'' Objective: Land on the moon and take rock samples. **Completed: 1964 *''Uchu Tori'' Objective: Orbit the Earth, then land in Myrushan. **Completed: 1976 *''Krasnaya Ten'' Objective: Fly to Mars, take rock samples then leave ASAP/ **Completed: 1997 Category:Groups